THE TROUBLEMAKER
by David Rd
Summary: Hm, oneshot TVXQ ff. Author kangen sama TVXQ oppadeul pas mereka masih berlima. Sebagai Cassieopeia, author ngarep banget kalo oppadeul bisa gabung lagi..  Genre: friendship, PG-13


**TITLE : THE TROUBLEMAKER**

**CAST : TVXQ OPPADEUL**

**FINISHED : 05 MEI 2010**

**WORD : 1890 WORDS**

**RATING : PG-13**

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hm, oneshot TVXQ ff. Author kangen sama TVXQ oppadeul pas mereka masih berlima. Sebagai Cassieopeia, author ngarep banget kalo oppadeul bisa gabung lagi..**

**Review if u want... thanks chingudeul.**

**THE TROUBLEMAKER**

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah, suhu udara seakan meningkat tajam membuat semua orang berkeringat tak henti-hentinya. Bagaimanapun kelima member Dong Bang Shin Ki tetap harus menjalani pemotretan yang dilakukan di pesisir pantai. Tak ada yang dapat membuat mereka menolak schedule ini karena konsekuensinya sangat besar. Seorang fotografer sibuk mengarahkan bermacam-macam gaya pada kelima member. Dengan tampang yang bisa berubah-ubah setiap satu menit sekali.

"Tebak hyung, berapa kali fotografer hyung merubah ekspresinya?" tanya Changmin sedikit menyikut lengan Yoochun saat mereka istirahat sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu sangat banyak."

"Ya aku tahu hyung, tapi berapa coba?" senyum mengembang di wajah Changmin.

"Sepuluh," Yoochun tidak menatap dongsaengnya sama sekali karena benar-benar tak tertarik.

"Hah hyung, fotografer hyung sudah mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sekitar dua puluh lima kali dalam satu menit. Tak kau perhatikan itukah hyung?" sang magnae cemberut menatap hyungnya yang tak bisa memuaskannya.

PLAK

"Aw, kenapa kau memukulku?" Changmin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Yoochun.

"Babo, untuk apa kau memperhatikan dan menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadaku kalau kau sudah menghitungnya sendiri?"

"Tapi kenapa kau memukulku hyung?" dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aku bosan mendengar pertanyaanmu yang aneh-aneh. Bisakah kau bersikap normal untuk hari ini Shim Changmin?" Yoochun memelototkan matanya dan berkacak pinggang di depan Changmin.

"Aku menanyakan itu padamu karena aku bosan hyung."

PLAK

"Aw sekarang kenapa lagi?"

"Babo aku juga bosan. Siapa yang akan menyangka pemotretan ini akan berlangsung seperti ini," keduanya kini menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan cemberut bersama.

Lima menit kemudian.

"Hyung!" panggil Changmin.

"Apalagi sekarang?"

"Aku lapar."

PLAK

"Hyung!"

"YAH SHIM CHANGMIN, KAU BARU MAKAN LIMA BELAS MENIT YANG LALU DAN SEKARANG KAU LAPAR LAGI? MEMANGNYA PERUTMU ITU SEBESAR APA SIH?"

"JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU HYUNG, PERUTKU MEMANG SELALU BEGITU," Changmin balas berteriak.

"TAPI KAU ITU TIDAK NORMAL SHIM CHANGMIN."

"APA MAKSUDMU HYUNG?"

"MANUSIA HANYA MAKAN TIGA KALI SEHARI DAN KAU,….. KAU…," Yoochun kehabisan kata-kata sambil terus-menerus menunjuk pada Changmin.

"APA HYUNG? MENURUTMU AKU BUKAN MANUSIA?" Changmin melotot galak pada Yoochun, napasnya memburu dan dadanya naik turun menahan marah.

PLAK PLAK

"AW….," teriak Changmin dan Yoochun berbarengan.

"APA KALIAN TAK BISA DIAM?" teriak Junsu.

Yoomin menatap galak pada Junsu yang tiba-tiba menambah runyam keadaan. Junsu balas menatap Yoomin dan PLAK PLAK.

"KALIAN BERDUA!" suara khas dolphin terdengar nyaring.

"HYUNG/ JUNSU," Yoomin berteriak bersamaan.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT HABIS KESABARANKU. TAK BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ANAK KECIL?"

"APA SALAH KAMI?" Yoomin saling pandang.

PLAK PLAK

"JANGAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka bertiga. Semua mata tertuju pada hyung mereka yang berlari-lari kecil setelah mendengar teriakan dolphin. Yunho tersenyum kecil memandang ketiga dongsaengnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat khawatir di belakang Yunho.

"Yah, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong setelah bisa mengatur napasnya dengan baik.

"Hyung, mereka berdua membuatku kesal," Junsu menunjuk YOOMIN.

"MWO?" kaget Yoomin.

"Apa kalian tak bisa berbicara pelan-pelan? Kalian tahu cuaca sekarang sedang sangat panas, bagaimana bisa kalian berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Apa kalian tak dehidrasi?" keluh Jaejoong sambil geleng-geleng.

"Hyung…," YOOMINSU berkata bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, duduk dan minum ini!" Yunho menyodorkan minuman dingin yang dari tadi masih berada dalam paperbag.

Keempat orang yang berada di situ mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho. Mereka merasa sangat aneh, mereka berpikir Yunho akan sangat marah pada ulah kekanakan mereka. Tapi mereka senang akhirnya ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada suasana yang menyebalkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam mobil dan perjalanan pulang ke apartemen.

Yoochun sibuk mengemudikan mobil didampingi Yunho di sebelahnya. Changmin, Jaejoong dan Junsu duduk diam di kursi penumpang. Yoochun tetap berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan sedangkan Yunho sibuk memeriksa schedule selanjutnya. Berulangkali dia membolak-balik jurnal dan sesekali geleng-geleng kepala. Junsu sibuk membaca buku lagu kesayangannya, Jaejoong tengah mendengarkan musik yang mengalun lembut dari iPodnya dengan mata terpejam sedangkan Changmin tak melakukan apa-apa.

Sebentar-sebentar Changmin menoleh pada kesemua wajah hyungnya yang terlihat serius dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Pertama pandangan Changmin beralih pada Yoochun yang sedang mengemudi,"Hyung, apa kau capek?"

"Hah siapa? Aku? Ya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Yoochun.

"Aku akan memijitmu," Changmin mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai memijit bahu Yoochun, namun pijitannya terlalu keras dan membuat Yoochun kesakitan.

"Yah! Hentikan, kau ingin membuatku tak berkonsentrasi. Nanti saja sesudah di apartemen, kau boleh memijatku."

Sang magnae menarik kembali tangannya dan sedikit cemberut. Kini pandangannya beralih pada sang leader yang berada di kursi depan.

"Hyung, apa jadwal kita besok?" tanya Changmin dengan polosnya.

"Jadwal? Oh ya, matematika, fisika dan biologi," yunho menjawab dan tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Hyung, jangan bercanda!" sang magnae kembali bertanya.

"Nanti malam akan kuberitahu. Sekarang diamlah!" Yunho melemparkan pandangan sebaiknya-kau-diam-atau-aku-akan-menendangmu-keluar-dari-mobil. Changmin hanya memonyongkan bibirnya sedikit pada Yunho.

Karena sedikit kesal mendapat penolakan dari kedua hyungnya, kini dia berusaha untuk sedikit diam. Namun sebelum genap satu menit kepalanya berputar sembilan puluh derajat dan menatap Jaejoong yang terlelap di sampingnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin mendengarkan musik juga," rengek Changmin.

"Kenapa tak kau gunakan iPodmu sendiri?" masih tetap terpejam.

"Tapi aku mau denganmu," lengkap dengan pandangan memelas.

"Baiklah," satu tangan Jaejoong menyerahkan sebelah headset pada Changmin.

Dua menit mendengarkan lagu Changmin mengeluh,"Hyung ganti lagunya!"

Jaejoong diam.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mendengarkan lagu seperti ini?"

Jaejoong tetap diam.

"Hyung, kau ini benar-benar payah," Changmin melepaskan headset yang menempel di telinganya dan mengembalikannya pada Jaejoong yang hanya sedikit tersenyum kecil.

Semuanya masih melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri-sendiri sampai akhirnya Changmin mulai bicara pada Junsu, "Hyung, boleh aku melihat bukumu?"

"Tak boleh."

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin membacanya, aku tak ingin memakannya," sang magnae menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Itu yang kutakutkan," Junsu berkata tanpa memandang Changmin.

Tangan Changmin berherak cepat dan berusaha menarik buku yang sedang dibaca Junsu. Junsu menariknya balik mengetahui ulah Changmin. Tapi si dongsaeng tak mau menyerah dan mulai mengerahkan kekuatannya sekuat tenaga. Tangannya menggenggam erat lembaran-lembaran berisi not-not lagu itu. Junsu sedikit kewalahan karena kekuatannya kalah dibanding Changmin, tapi dia tetap berusaha.

"YAH! LEPASKAN SHIM CHANGMIN!" Junsu berteriak kali ini.

"TAK AKAN HYUNG, AKU INGIN PINJAM….," Changmin balas berteriak.

Buku beralih ke pihak Changmin, namun berpindah kembali ke sisi Junsu, Changmin, Junsu, Changmin, Junsu dan tiba-tiba…

WREEEEEEKK

Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu melotot ke arah buku yang sobek. Sedang Yoochun hanya mengerling sekilas.

PLAK

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini member Dong Bang Shin Ki mendapatkan ketenangan dari schedule yang biasanya menghimpit mereka. Berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menonton film membuat mereka merasa tenang dan dapat mengurangi rasa lelah seharian di lokasi pemotretan. Yoosumin duduk di lantai sedangkan Yunjae duduk di sofa di belakang mereka. Semangkok besar camilan ada di depan mereka.

Film tengah berada pada bagian inti ketika Junsu berteriak,"AWWWW."

Keempat pasang mata memandang ke arahnya, termasuk Changmin. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mengetahui Changmin tengah menggigit tangan kanan Junsu. Sambil menunjukkan muka tanpa dosa, Changmin mengeluarkan beberapa jari Junsu yang sudah mendarat mulus di mulutnya dan mengelapnya dengan kaosnya kemudian diletakkannya di atas pangkuan Junsu.

"Hehe….," Changmin tersenyum pada semua hyungnya.

PLAK

"Aw Hyung kenapa?"

"Yah! Kau pikir aku ini makanan?" Junsu melotot marah sedangkan Yunho, Yoochun dan Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawa, namun gagal.

"PUAHAHAHA….," Yoochun kehilangan control dan berguling-guling di lantai sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

PLAK

"Aw," Sekarang tangan yoochun beralih ke kepalanya karena pukulan Junsu,"Yah! Kau kenapa?"

"Kau pikir ini lucu?"

"Memang lucu, terus apa salahnya aku tertawa kalau ini lucu?"

"YAH! KALIAN BERDUA! JINCHA SIRHEO!" Junsu berlari meninggalkan mereka berempat di ruang tengah.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Yoomin beradu pandang.

PLAK PLAK

"Yah Hyung!"

"Hentikan tingkah babo kalian!" Jaejoong menyusul Junsu ke kamarnya.

Yoomin saling pandang dan terheran-heran dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang melarikan diri ke kamar. Apa salah mereka? Hey, tapi tunggu dulu. Changmin khan bersalah. Sekarang Yunho dan Yoochun memandang Changmin.

"Wae?"

"Kau!" ucap Yoochun dan PLAK.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau memakan tangan Junsu?" Yunho menatap magnaenya.

"Hyung, aku tak memakannya. Hanya…. Hampir," senyum Changmin.

"Gara-gara kau!" tunjuk Yoochun.

"Aku?"

"Sudahlah minta maaf padanya kalau dia sudah baikan," lanjut Yunho.

"Kau ini, Yah! Food monster, kau kira tangan Junsu popcorn?" tanya Yoochun.

"Hyung khan sudah kubilang kalau aku tak sengaja. Kalau aku sengaja pasti tangan Junsu hyung sudah kutelan. Dan satu lagi, dia marah padamu!" tunjuk Changmin tepat di hidung Yoochun.

"Mwo? Aku?" Yoochun ikut menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne. dia tak akan marah kalau kau bisa menahan tawa seperti Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung. Lihat mereka bisa menahan, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Karena… karena," yoochun menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya,"Ya! Karena itu lucu."

"Betul khan? Dasar babo!"

"Yah! Kau!" Yoochun hampir memukul Changmin ketika Yunho menghentikan tangan kanan Yoochun yang sudah terangkat tinggi.

Yunho menatap tajam kedua dongsaengnya,"Kalian berdua bersalah. Diamlah dan jangan bertengkar terus! Sebaiknya kalian pikirkan bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Junsu. Dan kalian ingat, sekali lagi kalian berteriak-teriak aku akan memukul kalian dengan tongkat baseball di kamarku dan memastikan agar kalian tak pernah ingat nama kalian! Ingat itu!" kali ini Yunho benar-benar marah dan pergi meninggalkan kedua dongsaengnya di ruang tengah.

Yunho berjalan ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Seharian ini dia pusing melihat ketiga dongsaengnya bertengkar dan berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil. Kepalanya pusing dan rasanya kesabarannya sudah hampir habis. Untung dia ingat tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang leader, kalau tidak mereka bertiga sudah habis di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari matahari bersinar cerah, tapi suasana di apartemen Dong Bang Shin Ki masih tegang dan dingin akibat kejadian tadi malam. Jaejoong seperti biasa bangun pagi dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah beberapa saat Yunho terbangun dan beranjak ke kamar masing-masing member dan membangunkan mereka. Junsu , Yoochun dan Changmin keluar dari dalam kamar berbarengan. Changmin menatap Yoochun seolah mengatakan hyung-kau-dulu-yang-mulai-kau-yang-membuat-semua-masalah-ini-terjadi. Yoochun balas menatap Changmin bodoh-kau-yang-harus-mulai.

Akhirnya Changmin mengalah dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Junsu masih terdiam melihat mereka berdua. Jaejoong melintas di depan mereka dan tiba-tiba saja Changmin terpeleset dan menyebabkan teko berisi air yang dibawa Jaejoong melayang dan menumpahkan segala isinya ke Junsu dan Yoochun.

"YAHHHH! SHIIIIIIM CHANGGGGMIIIIIIINNN!" teriak ketiga orang yang tengah berada di ruang tengah.

Yunho keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan tergopoh-gopoh menemui mereka semua. Dia baru selesai mandi dan berniat membantu Jaejoong menyiapkan sarapan, tapi niatnya urung ketika didengarnya Junsu, Yoochun dan Jaejoong dari ruang tengah.

Junsu mendekati Changmin dan mencengkeram kerah baju Changmin,"Changmin-ah tadinya aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi sekarang aku butuh syarat untuk memaafkanmu."

"Hyung, mianhae, jeongmal mianheyo….," Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menangkupkannya di depan dada.

"Changmin-ah, kau… kau…,"Junsu menunjuk-nunjuk pada Changmin sedangkan satu tangannya masih mencengkeram erat kerah baju Changmin.

"Iya Hyung, aku akan melakukan apapun," Changmin mengalah karena teringat kata-kata Yunho semalam.

"Kau harus menuruti semua perintahku selama seminggu, ah tidak sebulan. Yah sebulan," ucap Junsu.

Changmin menelan ludah dan berkata,"Baiklah Hyung.

Yoochun cekikikan di dekat pintu kamarnya. Walaupun dia basah kuyup, tapi dia tak ambil pusing dan melihat Junsu memarahi Changmin senyum mengembang di bibir Yoochun.

"PARK YOOCHUN!"

"Ah ya, wae?" tanya Yoochun gelagapan menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau kira kau sudah bebas?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau mendapatkan hukuman yang sama dengan Changmin," Junsu menyeringai dan tersenyum licik setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Omo!"

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku akan minta Yunho Hyung menghajarmu," ancam Junsu.

Yunho mengerti maksud perkataan Junsu dan memberikan pandangan sangar dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Yoochun menatap ngeri melihat ekspresi Yunho. Mana mungkin dia menang melawan leadernya. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk setelah kesulitan menelan ludahnya.

"Ne arraseo," pandangannya masih tertuju pada Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**


End file.
